The background of the invention relates to flying vehicles. Flying vehicles have been developed for many years however flying vehicles have taken the position of either being a conventional vehicle such as an airplane or an unconventional vehicle such as a flying saucer or helicopter. The ability to have both types of flying conditions in a single embodiment is not well known or defined. There is thus a need to provide a single vehicle that is capable of both conventional and unconventional flying. Such a need has been addressed by the present invention.